Neurotically Yours
by Marner
Summary: Okay, there is a lot of cussing in this fanfic, just to warn you ahead of time. This is a Neurotically Yours fanfic-enjoy! Complete!


A/N: Okay this is my Neurotically Yours fanfic. Anyway, for those of you who know the show, hopefully,won't be too shocked by what I write. For those of you who don't know what it is-don't get angry and don't send any angry reviews because you dislike something that was said. I'm trying to keep it so it'll fit the characters persona's-I just hope I did a good job of it. 

If you want to see some of the shows of the show-go to this website ---http/ www. illwillpress. com/. 

This is also a short collection of different stories. Each of the stories was too short to use as individual oneshots-so I decided to put them to together. This is also my first Neurotically Yours fanfic.

P.S. Here's the Squirrelly Wrath Song. I hope I got all the wraths counted correctly. Oh well-enjoy. 

_You were all warned_

_Of the Squirrelly wrath_

_You didn't listen_

_Now it's time to get back_

_I'm gonna blow you all up_

_And I'm_

_Getting_

_Very _

_Mad_

_Squirrelly _

_Wrath [x13_

_Squirrelly _

_Wrath [x8_

_Squirrelly _

_Wrath [x7_

_Squirrelly Wrath_

P.S.S. This is dedicated to my Lord and Master Foamy.

* * *

Want to go See a Movie

Germaine is sitting on the couch holding a newspaper. Her paper hair slicked back, her black framed glasses resting on her face, and she is dressed in her usual black outfit with matching black necklace. Her green eyes lightly scanning the paper come across the movie schedule.

Joanna walks into the room. Her short blonde in pig tails. She is dressed in her pink transparent nighttie. Her blue eyes glance over at Germaine. 

"Hey do you want to see a movie?" Germaine asks randomly.

"A movie," Foamy interrupts. A squirrel with white fur and green eyes", why do we subject ourselves to the same overused plots over and over again. There are no more original plots anymore. I mean do I really need to watch the same film over and over again. Those lame ass remakes that come up every year now. Then those fucking movies that are based off stories and comics and video games! It's all a bunch of mindless crap!"

"So," Germaine says", you want to see _Nuns of the Dead 2_?" 

Foamy pauses then finally responds with ", Fine." 

Joanna smiles and nods in agreement. 

* * *

Foamy Rant: Diets

Foamy is standing in front of a drug store. 

"Okay, what is up with this bullshit about diets? Every time you turn around there is some new diet that is going to make you anorexic. These diets are guaranteed to work or bring in some over rate celebrity to promote it. These 'diet experts' act as if adding some celebrity will make the diet work! None of these diets work! They never worked, and they never will! Live with it!

'I mean come on people! These fuckin' diets don't work! The only way to lose weight is to diet and exercise. But most people are to fucking lazy to bother and just go around complaining about 'how they can't lose weight'. Please stop complaining. If you're not going to try and move your fat ass then you can not complain! 

'Why do we make such a big about this crap anyway? I mean if your fat be proud! Just stop complaining about how fat you are and how everybody hates you! Everybody has rolls of fat-it's the human body! Just get over it fuckers! 

'So, let's stop buying into this bullshit! It's just corporate brainwashing. They just create these stupid diets just to suck money out of your fat asses. Let's stop buying into all this brainwashing bullshit! Now next time your see your fat ass in your mirror either accept the fact that you have a fat ass or start eating rabbit food-your choice. Just stop complaining about the bullshit!"

* * *

Insomnia

"What are you doing up?" Germaine asks Foamy. 

Foamy is sitting at his computer and glances over at her. "None of your business, what are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep," Germaine wines in response. 

"So, why are you bothering me? Just because you can't sleep doesn't give you permission to bitch to me about how you can't sleep. "

"Why are you still awake? Huh?" Germaine questioned.

"Insomnia," Foamy responds. "It's a medical disorder. Besides, I never bother you with my sleeping problems. Why are you bothering me with your fucking in ability to fall asleep?"

"You know what just forget it. Just forget it. I'll go take some sleeping pills or something," Germaine retorts and leaves.

"Whatever."

* * *

Foamy Rant: Fanfiction

I have to talk about you people on this site, especially this author! Now, I'm all for creative expression. But most people on here don't bother to write out actual stories. They just write some fucking stupid paragraph and pass it for a full length story. Then there are those that just post porn. Next are those people who post two chapters, and just disappear. They leave you hanging for months and months and expect you to read it when they finally post a new chapter and understand it! 

'It's amazing how even those who write out the worst stories ever expect you to right a review telling them how good they are! Are we really afraid to tell them how bad they really are! Then when you try to be honest they say they fucking hate you. 

'Now, for those of you who actually write out stories, review with actual truth, and actually check your grammar, good job. And of course, the worst of all is the author who wrote this! I meanwhat kind oflife can she havedoing nothing butputting up these fucking stories! Doesn't she have something better to do! She just writes and writes, and spends all her time creating bullshit plots. When she finally dies in a pit of fury then we can all breathe a sigh of relief! So, grab your best weapons-I'm sure you want to kill her for writing this anyway. 


End file.
